revenge of the unicorns
by sea emperor
Summary: Dean waters has reached thepointin time where evolution has gone wrong. will he side with the tyranical animals or the vengeful unicorns?


**Revenge of the unicorns. Marc Hagemann. 2 KOSA.**

Sgt. Dean Waters, that's my name. At least it used to be. You fight in enough wars and no one will remember your name, it will always just be a nickname. No one calls me by that name anymore. It's always Human or Prisoner. The year is 7487, at least that is what they tell me. The year was 2012 when humanity first discovered time travel. A man called The Doctor came to earth and taught us the technique gave us the knowledge to bend time and space to our will, and it was great. Mankind entered a new golden age, we traveled through time and space, we discovered new worlds and new technology. But with every great new discovery comes an act of foolishness, and it was my turn to make one. I tried to travel across my own time stream, I tried to travel to the day I was born, I just wanted to see the look on my parents faces as I was born. But things didn't go as planned. The timeline started distorting and twisting itself, trying to bend to follow my wishes. It ended up as a knot. Time froze, I was stuck in a world where time stood still and I had no means of escape. 45 years, I was stuck in a frozen timeline for 45 years, but I got out. I activated the time machine and forcefully sent it into the heart of a supernova. The resulting blast recharged the time machine (I had started calling it TARDIS at this point) enough to break through the frozen time and send me millions of years back in time. When I opened the door I was in the Triassic time period. I quickly closed the door as I saw something that looked like a massive crocodile charge at the TARDIS. Back inside the TARDIS i took a look at myself in the mirror, I was young again! I had gotten my 26 year old body back. It was like a miracle, but In reality it was just the result of excess energy from the TARDIS. I set it for the year 2012 and blasted of, but as I was heading for 2012 the TARDIS got pulled in by a black hole and sent flying through time. I woke up on a field. Alone. The TARDIS was gone, nowhere to be seen. As I looked around I noticed that I was surrounded by animals, all kinds of them. Lions, Sheep, Ducks, Bears, Cows, Horses. Animals that should be eating each other were staring at me. The lion took a step forward and looked at me. It opened its mouth and started speaking to me, it spoke in a hard voice, it sounded like it had smoked too much. It seems like as I landed my TARDIS in the Triassic era, I landed on top of a small mammal, that one small error changed evolution. Instead of humans we got animals, smart animals. They captured me and threw me in a prison. I was in shock. Not once, but twice had I brought disaster upon time and myself. The prison itself was a crude mixture of dirt and wood, but the city I passed through before getting there was magnificent, it was like a human city, just more evolved. It seems like the animals kept evolving technology just like the humans would. From the state of their prison it was clear that they did not have a lot of crime, if they did, they would have needed more advanced prisons.

It was night. The guard, a baboon had fallen asleep when I started work on the bars. It didn't take long for me to hear the sound I was looking for, the snap a branch makes when it breaks in half. I quickly snapped another one and squirmed out of the cell. I sneaked past the guard and ran out of the station. I didn't know where I was headed, but I saw trees in the distance and I started running for them. It didn't take long for the alarm to be sounded and the city to be brought alive by lights. There were lights everywhere, almost like they were hidden in every little corner to light up the entire city once it was needed. Two bears started chasing me, they were fast, faster than I had ever expected, but I had a little advantage. I was agile and slim. I ran into ever small street corner I could find and climbed up every little building I could find, they couldn't see me anymore, but they could still smell me so the chase was still on. After rounding another small corner I could see it, the edge of the city. I started running faster, pulling power from sources I didn't even know I had. I reached the edge of the forest and jumped just as one of the bears tried to swipe me with its claws. The claws left a deep gash in my foot. As I landed in the forest I quickly got up to keep running, but they weren't chasing me anymore, they just stood there outside the forest and looked at me, grunting and threatening me. It seemed like they were afraid to enter the forest, and I was just about to find out why.

I turned around just to find myself facing a spotted brown and white horse. It lowered its head so that we would be eye level, and that's when I saw it, that long pale white horn reaching out from its forehead. Before me stood a real life unicorn. It looked me in the eye for a second before lowering its head even more; it stuck its horn right into the gash on my foot. The pain was excruciating, it felt like a thousand burning knives stabbing my body simultaneously and repeatedly. I blacked out for a second. When I woke up, the unicorn stood in front of me, a tiny drop of blood on its horn. It nodded towards my foot. I looked down at my foot, the gash was gone, it was replaced with a thin pink scar.

"We unicorns are not the best at making wounds disappear, but we are able to heal them"

It spoke with a soft and comforting voice, never breaking eye contact.

"You.. you can speak?"

I looked at it, trying to let the whole experience sink in.

"Every animal has the ability to speak, whether or not you can understand it is another thing altogether."

"What are you?"

I looked at its long legs and its horn, it looked like a unicorn alright, but I still doubted it.

"I am Maximillius Avenginus the third. I am the current king of the unicorns."

As it spoke, it raised its head in pride.

Maximillius looked at the bears standing outside the forest.

"Come, we should not stand to long here at the forests edge."

I felt an invisible force lift me up and place me on his back. Maximillius turned around and started galloping of into the dark forest, towards the unicorn kingdom.

We arrived after about an hour of galloping, Maximillius had stamina, I had to give him that. We stopped in the middle of that looked like the middle of the city, the city square. Other unicorns started gathering around.

"The king has returned. Look, an outsider. Why is he here? What is that creature?"

I heard several unicorns shout from the crowd, it looked like they had never seen a human being.

"Hear me out my brethren, I found this human at the edge of The Great Forest, he was escaping the claws of the Animal force."

Maximillius spoke to the crowd in a loud and powerful voice, unlike anything I had heard him speak like before.

"So what? Send him back! Let the animals take care of him!"

It was clear that the crowd did not want me there.

"QUIET!"

Maximillius shouted out, quieting the entire crowd.

"Is it not our custom to welcome anyone who stands against the animal kingdom? Are we not here to help those who have been cast out?!"

The crowd began to look down, the shame was written on their faces.

"Follow me Human, I will take you to your quarters"

Maximillius started walking towards what I assumed was the castle, it was the biggest structure around.

Once we were inside the castle, Maximillius showed me to my room, it was decorated scarcely, just a bed, two windows and a door leading to what I presumed was the bath.

"I have asked the servants to prepare a new change of clothes for you, once you are finished changing one of my servants will follow you to the throne room"

I turned around and on the bed were a fresh set of clothes, they looked like they were the perfect size. They must have been sown while Maximillius and I were galloping here.

"telepathic huh? Sounds interesting."

I quickly changed clothes and found the servant that was going to follow me to the throne room. She said her name was Alexandra, nice unicorn. It was a hazel nutty brown with a long blue horn. She spoke with a very soft voice, if beds could talk, this is what they would sound like. She quickly led me to the throne room and then left. Before me stood Maximillius in full attire, a crown, a long flowing cape and even some golden horse shoes.

"What has brought you to this timeline Human?"

He stared into my eyes, but it felt like he stared into my soul. He was awaiting my answer, an answer that would determine whether I would be allowed to stay or if I was to be banished.

I swallowed once, it felt like a rock had lodged itself inside my throat.

"I don't know. I was traveling in my TARDIS when I was sucked in by a black hole and it sent me here"

Maximillius stepped down from his throne and walked closer.

"I see, so you are a time traveler who has lost his way. What do you wish to do?"

He started to walk in a circle around me.

"I want to find my TARDIS and head back home, but I have lost it"

"Yes, I think I know of what you speak. This TARDIS, does it look like a big blue box?"

I looked at him a little surprised.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Not long ago, a blue meteor came crashing down onto this world, the animals took it, but not before we could get a good look at it. We can help you retrieve it, but first you must do something for us."

I straightened up my back and looked at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

He looked at me with a look of despair in his eyes.

"Help us."

Maximillius informed me of the situation. Turns out, a thousand years ago, the unicorns were the leading species, not the animals. Humans had been extinct for almost 3 thousand years at that time, naught more than a fairy tale. But as the animals created better technology they drove the unicorns away and into the dark forest. The unicorns wanted to regain their former glory and take down the wretched animal kingdom. Although they were outnumbered, the unicorns had two things the animals did not. They had magic, and they had me. The unicorns could use telepathy and telekinesis. They could speak with each other over great distances and lift objects several times their weight. And then they had me, they wanted me to use what knowledge I had of the animals city and my agility to attack and invade the last stronghold of the animals, seems like they have been stuck in this war for almost 400 years, both sides losing many, many men. I agreed, I had no choice, if I wanted my TARDIS back I had to help the unicorns take over the city. I didn't have much time, I had to create a battle plan in less than a month, that was when the Great Eclipse would come and lay the land dark. I was outfitted with a sword and a shield; armor would have weighted me down too much. I was given a map of the city and talismans of unicorn horn were fitted into my shield and sword. One for telekinesis and the other for telepathy. The city itself was a pretty weird shape for a city, it was shaped like a star, with five tips. It was perfect for us, with this shape it would be easy to attack the tips first and then make our way into the deeper parts of the city. Even though I had requested no armor, two days before the attack I was given a pale white helmet made out of pure unicorn horn, it was to show my status as commander and enhance the talismans powers. I was given 5000 unicorns to command and Maximillius would work as my stead. I divided the troops, 1000 men on each tip, the troops were told to divide once they came to the first crossroad and continue their advancement downwards, this way the troops would meet up again once they reached the final crossroad. The plan wasn't perfect, but it would have to work. My troop would serve as a distraction while the other troops started to attack the other tips with a 1 minute interval.

The day had come, the Great Eclipse was coming. Me and my 1000 unicorns stood by the first tip, I could feel Maximillius shaking beneath me, this was not something the unicorns had done before. This was not something the unicorns should have to do. But in this world it was the law of the jungle, only the strong survive. And we were about to find out who was the strongest. I jumped off of Maximillius and walked closer to the city, we had chopped up some trees and placed them next to the place we would attack, they would serve as the starting shot. I focused as much as I could on the trees and lifted them to the sky, I threw them into the city. One by one the trees were flung into the city, destroying cars, piercing buildings, crushing innocent. My hands were covered in blood now, there was no way back, the alarm was sounded. I jumped back up on Maximillius and raised my sword.

"Forward!"

We charged into the city, the unicorns were throwing cars and small stands around while I was slicing down everyone that stepped close. It was horrible. The stench of smoke and blood was filling the air around us while screams clogged up our ears. I could hear the other troops starting their attacks, throwing everything they could get a hold of. But the animals weren't the only things falling. The bigger animals had started fighting back, bears and tigers were jumping around, clawing and biting the unicorns. We lost several good unicorns right there at the start. I was hoping that what they were fighting for was worth this bloodshed. It didn't take long before we met up with the other troop, the one in charge of the second tip. More than 800 were left, that was more than I was hoping for. We might just be able to pull this off, I really thought we had a chance. We advanced deeper into the city, working our way closer to the giant building that towered over the city. We didn't meet much resistance as we got closer to it, and on the way we met up with even more of our troops, it was a good feeling to see so many return alive. I had been in a war before, I knew how hard it is to lose one you care for. When we stood at the bottom of the tower, the streets were empty. Not a single living soul but us prowled the streets. We formed a circle around the building and lifted everything we came across, cars, loose parts of buildings, entire buildings themselves. And we threw them, all at once, all concentrated at the bottom of the building. It didn't take much, more than we thought it would, but not all that much before the building started to tip to the side and fall over, we ran for cover, but some got hit by falling debris. Amidst the falling debris I spotted a familiar blue box. I jumped off of Maximillius and started running towards the bridge, dodging debris and jumping over whatever was in my way. As I reached the box the screams reached me. The animals had tricked us, they had been hiding in the buildings and in the sewer. As the tower fell they came out of cover and started attacking us using the cover of dust. We weren't prepared for this, not for a surprise attack of this magnitude. Thousands upon thousands of animals streamed out into the streets and started massacring the unicorns. My hand was on the knob of my TARDIS, I was weighing my options. I saw Maximillius, he was swarmed by rats and tigers, blood was streaming from his face and several open wounds. He looked at me with an expression that was a mix between pain and despair. I twisted the knob and entered the TARDIS.

"Im sorry Maximillius."

I started the TARDIS as quickly as I could, my destination; Earth, the year 2576. I found a very interesting piece of information in the royal library, a timeline. It showed dates and times that were significant. Like when the first human/animal splicing experiments were executed. I had a plan, and I knew what I had to do to make it happen. When I landed I was in a completely white room, the only things in the room were me and a monkey. Its back was completely black. As it turned around I could see that it was wearing glasses and that it was operating a laptop.

"Hello. How did you get in here?"

It spoke with a giggling voice, it was a very young monkey.

"So you are the first, the starting shot of this long and tiresome war."

I looked at him with a sad expression on my face; it is never fun to kill the young.

"What do you m-"

He didn't even get the time to finish his sentence, I sliced over his throat with a single slice, it took him almost 2 seconds to die, all while staring at me with a panicked expression. I was almost crying, the look on his face broke my heart. It was the look of a lost boy looking for his mom. I picked up his corpse and put it in the TARDIS while I destroyed the research notes about this forced animal/human splicing. Humanity will no longer be able to create these abominations. i took his corpse with me back to the year 2012. I buried him beneath an oak tree outside my house along with the sword, shield and helmet. No one even noticed I was gone, I had been gone for almost 46 years, but thanks to the time travel I managed to get back only 1 month after I left. It is almost sad to know that those 46 years will never be spoken of or even known about. I will just carry on with my life like any normal person. But I can at least comfort myself with the thought that this tragedy will never happen again. Humanity will never be able to spawn an abomination that will spark not only the extinction of a race, but also a 400 year war. Too bad no one will ever learn about it and learn from their mistakes.

**THE END.**


End file.
